Unforgotten Gentleness
by Super Sheba
Summary: Although she had sworn that he was a traitor and that she no longer loved him, she could never forget his gentleness. Alex/Mia, Isaac/Mia


**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Nintendo, Camelot, or any characters associated with the Golden Sun series. **

**Unforgotten Gentleness  
**

She had watched with admiration in her eyes throughout her entire childhood. For Mia, Alex had been a role model, a brother, and at times, she had wondered if he could perhaps also be a lover.

As a child, when she had begun her alchemic studies, he had always been there to aid her and to encourage her whenever she struggled.

"_What am I supposed to do now? This is so confusing!"_

"_Concentrate completely on the task at hand, with both heart and mind."_

"_Okay, I'll try, Alex!"_

"_You'll do fine, I promise, Mia."_

"_Wow, it really worked! Thank you so much, Alex!"_

Those sorts of conversations had been so common. No matter the situation, he had always been there for her, as if by magic, and she had accepted his gentleness without a second thought. She had always known that deep down within himself, Alex was an extremely complicated person, but she had to scrutinize his every action closely in order to truly comprehend his depth. Yet, despite her intense and caring efforts, she had never been able to reach Alex's vulnerable core and wipe clean the darkness within his heart.

As she had grown older and begun to mature into a lovely young woman, their conversations had changed, as had her reactions to his simple, reassuring touches.

"_I'm so exhausted! I know that the people of Imil are sick because of the extreme cold spell, but is it really my responsibility to care for all of them? It seems like every time I heal someone, another has fallen sick. Why won't someone help me?"_

"_Mia, they ask you to because you're so talented. You always put others before yourself, even if you're about to collapse from exhaustion. I've never seen a gentler, kinder, or more skilled healer than you. You have a knack for this job."_

_A comforting hand placed lightly on her shoulder. _

"_I don't know what I'd do without you, Alex. You always make me feel better."_

_A whisper into her ear._

"_Well, I'm happy to oblige. That's what friends are for, right, Mia?"_

_A blush creeping up her face._

"_Stop that, Alex! You know how crazy that drives me!"_

_A grin spread across his face._

"_Have you ever stopped to think that perhaps I do it just because it drives you crazy?"_

_A sigh from her lips._

"_Alex, be serious. I've still got a lot of work to do. You know that. If you really like helping me that much, pack up the extra medical kit over there and help me with my rounds."_

_A set of footsteps following the retreat of a young man._

At those times, she wondered if perhaps he loved her as dearly as she loved him.

But he was always just the slightest bit out of reach. There was always a gap that no matter her efforts, she could not breach.

She had always been aware of the distance that Alex put between them.

That distance had never been more apparent than the night he had departed Imil for a journey without saying a word to her.

He had disappeared just as mysteriously as he had appeared all those years ago. His room had been left untouched. It was far too neat, even for someone as meticulous as Alex. It was as though no one had ever been there at all. Not a soul had seen him leave Imil in the midst of the cold blizzard that had ravaged Imil that night. Even if he had left for a journey, the elders had told her that not even a Mercury adept such as Alex could venture out into such a storm and have any chance of survival. She had cried for weeks after that, and after three months, the village of Imil had officially declared him dead.

Dead. No more embarrassing whispers. No more comforting embraces. No more soft smiles or amused grins. No more delicate touches to comfort her when she most needed it. No more loving him and praying to Mercury that one day he would return her feelings and break down the wall that he had placed between them.

Her hope had disappeared, and so she had thrown herself into her work to hide from the grief and melancholy in her heart.

When the epidemic had taken grip over Imil, she had felt empty. There had been no fear and no ambition. The kindness that had drawn her to the people of Imil in her younger years was gone. Rather, she had plunged herself into her position as a healer to quiet the hurt and doubt that had refused to let her find peace.

"_What if he's not really dead? What if he just couldn't stand to be near you anymore? You knew that his words were far too sweet and understanding to be true. He probably loathed every moment he spent with you. He was playing with you like a toy, and that's why he never let his guard down! If he's still alive, he's probably relieved to have escaped your clingy personality."  
_

Those doubts only reopened wounds that so needed to heal. She couldn't think of him without being torn apart by the doubts plaguing her.

So when she had been visiting an old couple in the center of the village to heal them, and she had witnessed the incredible flash, a wisp of hope had flickered in her heart.

He was back. He had to be alive. He was the only one capable of entering the Mercury lighthouse other than she. It could be no one but Alex.

However, she had quickly realized Alex's return had been no more than a betrayal. Had they not been taught as children that it was their duty as adepts of Mercury to protect the Mercury Lighthouse and keep it from being lit, should the elemental star find their way back to Imil?

She had burned with anger and fear for the first time in two years. The man who had always helped her to succeed in her duties had not only betrayed her, but the people of the village she had so struggled to protect.

She had been furious with herself for ever loving him; for ever admiring him; for ever thinking that he might have loved her.

She had been heartbroken that her suspicions seemed to be true. She had not wanted to believe that he had used her and that the kindness and gentleness he had shown her throughout the years had been a complete sham.

And she had felt so stupid for falling for his deceptions. The idea that any of her doubts were untrue had never crossed her mind.

Because he had betrayed her.

And although she had sworn that she no longer loved Alex, that he was nothing but a cruel, power-hungry liar, and even though she had found Isaac, a gentle man who loved her as dearly as she loved him, when she saw Alex's motionless body lying at the top of Mount Aleph, somehow she could not stop the icy tears from streaming down her pale cheeks.


End file.
